kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Cave
The cave is the greed home base on each island. It is accessed through the cliff portal. Destroying the cave secures that island and stops the greed spawning on it, even if there are still standing portals there. Outside Marching A bomb can be purchased at the iron keep for eighteen coins. Before paying for the bomb, it is advisable to destroy all small portals on the cliff side. And, if the cliff is too far from the town, it is better to build further walls or wait for a truce past blood moon to avoid encountering greed raids on the way. Building the bomb triggers a cave assault where: # The Monarch (if in co-op, the closest one to the cliff) leads the march to the cave. # Up to three builders push the bomb. # Two squad leaders with their soldiers start following the Monarch. Arriving with the bomb at the cliff portal, it won't spawn the regular few greedlings to counter the Monarchs' hostile presence; even if the portal is active. Nightly waves, however, keep their everyday routine. If the Greed attacks the bomb and destroy it before it is lit, the offensive to the cave is dismantled. The explosion of the bomb, in this case, won't harm any friendly units. A new bomb can then be bought to restart the march. Entering Once in front of the cliff portal, the builders stop pushing the bomb. The Monarch must then spend five coins at the bomb to be able to enter the portal. The whole escort will follow along with the bomb. In cooperative mode, both players must enter together. The state of the portal does not matter, including being destroyed. The Monarch can exit anytime. This saves the escort but ends the assault and the bomb is lost. Inside Greed nest Inside the cave, there are a number of nests, which spawn groups of four to six greedlings when they sense a hostile presence, and can be destroyed much like small portals. A greed nest has the appearence of a purple tumorous octopus with its "legs" stuck on the ground as they were the immersing aerial roots of a mangroove plant. Each nest has forty health points, and loses its "legs" as it is damaged, until it collapses. The number of greed nests depends on the island on which they're located. Hive Near the end is the hive, the heart of the cave. It does not attack. Right behind it, at the very end, there is a pool guarding it by spawning greedlings once the last nest falls. Both cannot be directly attacked, instead, the bomb is set on them. Destroying Once the bomb reaches the hive, it stops and it's eyes glow. The Monarch must then pay five coins to light it, which causes: * The screen to shake * The pool to unleash a last, much stronger wave of greedlings * The builders to run for the exit * The squires/knights to walk for the exit. Exiting The Monarch has only a short time (fifteen to thirty seconds, depending on the island) to escape the cave. Reaching the exit in time causes premature explosion right at that moment, for fake tension. After the explosion surviving Monarchs appear in front of the cliff portal, along with the three builders, a random part of the escort in whatever state they were in at the time of the explosion, as well as any gems, hermits and/or the dog that were lost to the greed on that island. To recover them though, the Monarch must survive the explosion. A couple of popup sheets display various game stats, then gameplay resumes. The cliff portal is henceforth permanently destroyed and can not be accessed again. The remaining greeds (if any) retreat back into the nearest portal (or cliff portal if none), and no more ever spawn on the island. If the Monarch(s) dies, the island remains secured for his/her successor. In this case, any gems, hermits or dog spat out of the cave will be permanently lost. References Also called greed dimension or greed realm. Category:Greed structures